Screaming Hearts
by ZarakiShadow
Summary: When ninjas, shinigamis and alchemists started to go missing everyone teams up to find their missing friends. Anime crossover. Rated M for violence and language. Many characters are OOC. ON HIATUAS
1. Introduction

Screaming Hearts

Introduction

_Have you ever heard a fallen star cry as it landed?_

_Knowing it's own fate is what makes it whole,_

_Having feeling and memories make it variable as it falls,_

_As it shatters you can only stand there helplessly as it dies on you._

_but, you are different as you grow,_

_so you decide to help it._

Captain Zaraki was lying around for the past 3 hours and he had nothing to do..."Well, what could happen today?" He said looking at the empty room. A shinigami guard opened a door and saluted infront of the Zaraki.

"Captain Zaraki, I'm here to inform you that there is a captains meeting in one hour."

"I wonder...it better be freakin important." Zaraki stated in a sigh, got up and jumped out the door.

Meanwhile

Naruto quickly skidded through the hall towards the 5th's office. Naruto opened the door and saw Sakura talking to Tsunade.

"Oh, naruto your here." Sakura said with a smile.

"Hey Sakura, so granny-Tsunade why did you call us and why is Jiraya here?" He asked.

"Well, starting 2 days ago ninjas in the village (leaf and sand) started to go missing ." Tsunade said turning outside for a glimpse.

"Missing! But who?" Sakura sounded worried.

"Well the only one that are missing right now is Gaara, Rock Lee, and Kiba." Jiraya added.

"How did they go missing?" Naruto demanded.

"We don't know" Tsunade replied.

"Tsunade, there is someone here to see you." A jonin said.

"Send them in." Tsunade ordered calmy. When he opened the door Naruto, Sakura, Jiraya, and Tsunade saw a suit of armor.

"I need your help." It said calmy.


	2. Where Things Headed Off To

Where Things Headed Off To

_**Author Notes: **OMG my second chapter...I'm sorry the last was short and I haven't update this thing yet...and I promise this will be longer...I hope. _

_Life is full darkness,_

_running or hiding or even becoming it._

_All you have to do is decide,_

_..._

_so, what have you chosen?_

_~~~~~Kiba's P.O.V.~~~~~_

I was running into the darkness of the heart with seemed hopeless were we are standing. So you are wondering what the fuck I'm talking about, right? Strangest thing I don't remember anything! All I saw was strange little black ant person or thing trying to grab me than, BAM, nothing...

~~~~~_Normal P.O.V.~~~~~_

The world around them was smoky black air when they tried to escape the heartless. The building was high and mighty, about a dozen staircases, and the heartless fighting the Nobodies. Organization XIII has been fighting for hours.

"How many more steps do we have?" A boy with spiky silver-white and teal-emerald eyes asked the Nobody that was leading them up a set of stairs. He wore a black kimono with a white jacket with a #10 on the back, he was Tōshirō Hitsugaya a soul reaper from the Gotei 13. The Nobody that was leading them was Axel, a red hair member of Organization XIII. They went up in a huge group with Hitsugaya in the back, then a man with tan skin and red eyes named Scar, a boy with blond hair with an auto-mail arm and leg named Edward Elric, a red named Gaara, a green jump suit kid named Rock Lee, wolf as a human named Kiba, a fox demon in a human form named Kurama, and Axel himself. None of them seemed seriously injured but Kiba has a wound above his right eye and Scar was sliced and diced (AN: Hey it rhymes ^^ Scar: -_-') on his arms.

"Not that many." Axel said with a smile.

"Then we can meet with the other groups...right?" Rock Lee asked in concern. With that, Axel just nods.

~~~~~_Hokage's office~~~~~_

"And you are?" Naruto asked.

"Alphonse Elric" The man we know as Alphonse replied. Naruto wasn't sure if he could trust him. Before the hokage could come in the conversation Alphonse motioned toward the door and it open. A man wearing a blue uniform with short black hair, with a kid in a black outfit with short white hair stepped in.


	3. sorry, Rewriting story

Screaming Hearts: Hello everyone if I haven't updated for 2 years, sorry, but I'm planning on rewritten this story for an another plot, lease character, more enemies, etc. For all your pleasant, I'll update the first 2 chapters in the next few hours.


End file.
